


jump

by kamalakhan (pipermclean)



Series: Coney Island Cuties [2]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Acrophobia, Fluff, M/M, they kiss hehehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipermclean/pseuds/kamalakhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dude - when you said we were gonna get high, I didn't think you meant a thousand fucking feet in the air." Jason and Percy have a civilized conversation one hundred feet over Coney Island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	jump

**Author's Note:**

> hey so i thought about this for days and it wouldn't leave me alone for some reason (???) so i finally wrote it down and formed it into a complete thought, hooray :) hope you enjoy!

_"Dude."_ Percy hissed, his hot breath hitting Jason's neck. "When you said we were gonna get high, I didn't think you meant a thousand fucking feet in the air."

Jason chuckled, which came out as a soft puff of ghosted air that curled up into the orange, autumn sky above them. It was hard to laugh or move, seeing as how Percy's shaking hands dug into his jacket and their chests were pressed so tightly together. Jason tried not to think about their positions too much, but it was hard – and so was he – whenever Percy kept talking into his neck like that (not that Jason was going to let him know).

"What, you thought I meant the other kind of high?" Jason replied with a bit of incredulity tossed in for good measure. They fidgeted high above the expanse of the amusement park below them. "Did I disappoint you?" Percy shifted against him, his eyes closed with his forehead still resting against Jason's left shoulder, and Jason could hear the eager shouts of their friends telling them to jump from way down below.

Percy kept his eyes closed, screwing them tightly shut as his arms trembled around Jason's torso. For a moment, Jason thought that the other boy would make some crude remark, a snippy comeback, _anything_ – but Percy just took a shaky breath again, his ragged breath hitting the exposed skin on Jason's neck hotly and practically driving him insane.

"No, I'm not disappointed, dumbass," Percy finally grumbled above the wind. His eyes slid partially open. "Just frickin' terrified. Get me _down_ from here, Grace. Tell the carnie I don't want to do this anymore."

"Why?" Jason heard himself ask, and when Percy leaned back a bit and opened his eyes to glare at him, Jason soon regretted it. He _knew_ that Percy was afraid of heights. Everyone did. But maybe, just maybe – as the two of them clung to each other roughly seventy-five feet up in the air – Jason could help the older boy finally face his fears.

Tightening his grip, Percy scowled up at him. _"Why?_ Dude, are you being serious? My stomach's down _there,_ that's why. And I'm all the way up here, and if I actually go through with this lame ass bungee-jumping shit, then I'm going to throw it up all over you, understand?"

Jason raised an eyebrow and gave Percy a cocky smile as a chilly gust of air howled past them, ruffling Percy's hair against Jason's neck, which tickled. "So I'm guessing you need a confidence boost?"

"No. I need to get off this fucking ride."

"So what? You're just gonna disappoint everybody down there?" It was a valid point. Down below, Leo and Piper kept yelling a steady chant of "JUMP, JUMP, JUMP!" while Frank, Annabeth, and her girlfriend Reyna goaded them on and Hazel looked on in fascinated horror. Hearing this, Percy laid his head on Jason's shoulder again and let out a low groan, one of his arms moving from around Jason's back and sliding up around his neck. Jason cheeks glowed with heat, because they were both very close now and the harness that was fixed around them seemed to get tighter as they moved. Jason glanced over Percy's shoulder to see the carnie saying "Uh – you two are holding up the line. Can you hurry up and jump?" Jason knew he had to work pretty fast.

Letting out another ghosted breath, Jason wrapped his arms tighter around Percy before leaning down and holding his lips close to the shorter boy's ear. He felt Percy tense in his embrace shortly before he said, "Hey. If we somehow end up out of the harness and start falling to our deaths, I'm catching you, okay?"

His face now tucked into Jason's chest, Percy snorted. "Wow, what a great image."

Jason rolled his eyes, his lips brushing Percy's ear lightly as he spoke. "I'm serious. There's no reason to be afraid, okay? Not when you're tied to a flying son of Jupiter. I promise, Percy – I'll catch you. I'll even slow down the fall if it makes it easier, okay?"

As Percy proceeded to bury his beet-red face into Jason's chest, the blonde only hoped that he was considering the words he had just said. Slowly, Percy pulled back far enough to look up into Jason's eyes, and Jason felt his grip around him get even tighter.

"You mean it?" he asked softly, searching Jason's face for confirmation. Jason looked down into Percy's scared face, and – he couldn't help it – he pressed a quick and soft kiss onto the pair of chapped lips below him. Percy seemed nonetheless surprised, and he kissed back, so maybe it wasn't that bad of an idea, after all.

When they pulled apart, they both blushed like there was no tomorrow.

"I mean it, Jackson," Jason stammered, his face still hot. "And hey – how's that for a confidence boost?"

Slowly, Percy's startled face grew into a scowl, but between the ill expression lurked an obvious smile. "Ugh – I hate you." Jason smiled goofily down at Percy's reddening face, which he bashfully laid against Jason's shoulder again to hide his blush. "Let's just get this over with. We jump on _my_ count, understand?"

"Gotcha," Jason chirped in response, the stupid grin still on his face. With his arms around Percy, the two of them inched closer to the end of the platform, the shouts and jeers of their friends becoming more clear and distinct. The sound of Percy's hitched breath reached Jason's ear as they gazed down at the wide stretch of amusement park below them, which seemed to go on forever.

Once they reached the edge, Percy tightened his grip on him for the last time. With a small and fearful voice, he shakily started the countdown, breathing the words into Jason's neck. "O–Okay. I'm – I'm ready. Here...here we go." Percy took a deep, shaky breath.

"Three..."

The shorter boy's knees buckled against his.

"T–Two..."

Jason laughed. Too late.

Without waiting for one, he jumped.


End file.
